Latikuu
years ago |founder(s) = Ray Kazumi Jun Rodgers |area_served = Worldwide |owner = Latikuu Edacra |products = X-Land series Technic Heroes series Duggman series PokaPoka! series Galo Force series Titanium Z series Sento Hero series Twin Tamers series UltraPrix series W.A.R series Techtrex series |no_of_employees = 31,000 |slogan = Toys and video games that are full of life! |website = www.latikuu.co.ek }} Latikuu (also known as Latikuu Entertainment and formerly Latikuu Plastics Corporation Ltd.) is an El Kadsreian toy maker, amusement and video game company headquartered in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre. Latukuu is known for the lines of Technic Heroes and toys and popular franchises such as X-Land, Sento Hero, Duggman, PokaPoka!, Galo Force, Twin Tamers, Techtrex, Storm Raiders etc. along with the local distribution of several toy and greeting card brands in the El Kadsreian Islands. Latikuu was also famous for their board game HotShots, which would eventually become the high-grossing video game franchise by Seymour Games and Drillimation Studios. It was founded in 1958 by Ray Kazumi and Jun Rodgers. History The company was founded on December 20, 1958 as Latikuu Plastics Corporation Ltd., a distributor of foreign toys from the United States, United Kingdom and Japan. In 1968, the company entered the amusements industry by opening Latikuu Park in Stuartsville. In 1973, Latikuu Plastics Corporation Ltd. was reincorporated into Latikuu Entertainment after they begin venturing into the video game industry. In 1983, Latikuu established its film production and distribution arm Caldatite. In September 1987, the company created a biggest-hit game X-Land, the success of the game spawn more sequels and spin-offs. In 1990, Latikuu formed L•K Toys as a U.S. division. After the incident in the early 90's, Latikuu patented a new type of voice box in "talking toys" that couldn't be removed from the doll by the consumer, even with the methods the BLO used. This led to a 2004 report of a Alexonian so-called "BLO copycat" getting injured whilst attempting to switch the voice boxes on Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Talking Best Friend Sagwa and Silverwing Talking Shade Silverwing dolls produced by Latikuu. In 1994, Latikuu debuted the first toys with superdie plastic, a "high-tech, tougher-than-ever incarnation of the proven diecast plastic process", developed by Latikuu in cooperation with students from the North Comoeys University of Sciences and the University of El Kadsre. During the 1990's new boom in popularity for 's Thunderbirds, Latikuu imported and distributed various different toys and other items licensed to the series. Latikuu later gained a Argentine factory in 1996 after buying out the -based Michel Diaz Toys (which made toys for them during the 1980's due to a period of poor relations between the Vlokozu Union and Argentina allowing for even cheaper labour), notably the entire 2001 Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall action figure line was made in Argentina at the factory, as indicated by the "LATIKUU - Industria Argentina" stamp on the (usually left) foot of each figure. In 2000, Superdie 2000 plastic was debuted by Latikuu with the first wave of figures for the Redwall animated series, with production occuring out of Latikuu's Taiwanese factory in Changhua and the company's new El Kadsreian factory in La Tito. In 2003, Latikuu developed the first build of the Mossflower Engine, which has been used for Latikuu's Redwall, Silverwing and Warriors games for several years. Games ''X-Land * X-Land (1987: Amiga, Commodore 64, Hyper System, IBM PC, MSX2, NES, TS-UGOS, ZX Spectrum) * X-Land II (1989: Amiga, Hyper-System, MS-DOS, MSX2, NES, TS-UGOS) * X-Land III (1990: Blue King, Codear, Game Boy, Genesis, MS-DOS, NES, Handtrome, Nitrome 32, TS-UGOS) * X-Land IV (1992: Blue King, Codear, Game Boy, Game Gear, Genesis, Handtrome, Macintosh, MS-DOS, Nitrome 32, SNES, TS-UGOS) * X-Land 5 (1995: Blue King, Game Boy, Genesis, Handtrome, Macintosh, MS-DOS, Nitrome 32, SNES, Sphere Box, TS-UGOS) * X-Land 6 (1998: Blue King Color, Chaos, Game Boy Color, Handtrome Unity, Macintosh, Mobile phone, Nintendo 64, Nitrome Unity, PlayStation, TS-UGOS, Windows) * X-Land 7 (2001: Blue King Color, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Handtrome Unity 2, Macintosh, Mobile phone, Nitrome Unity 128, PlayStation 2, Pyramid, TS-UGOS, Windows, Xbox) * X-Land 8 (2005: Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Handtrome Unity 3, Macintosh, Mobile phone, Nintendo DS, Nitrome Unity 256, PlayStation 2, PSP, Pyramid, TS-UGOS, Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360(2006)) * X-Land 9 (2008: Handtrome Unity 3, iOS, Macintosh, Mobile phone, Nintendo DS, Nitrome Unity 512, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, TS-UGOS, Wii, Windows, Xbox 360) * X-Land 10 (2010: Android, Handtrome Unity 3, iOS, Macintosh, Nintendo DS, Nitrome Unity 512, PlayStation 3, PSP, TS-UGOS, Wii, Windows, Xbox 360) ''Redwall * Redwall (2000: Nintendo 64, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Sega Dreamcast, Century NextGen 64, RKO LineVision, Theorysonic Pyramid, Theorysonic Sphere Box, Windows, Macintosh, TS-UGOS) * Redwall Adventures (2000: Game Boy Color) * Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall (2001: Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo 64, Century Theoron, Century Millennium, RKO LineVision, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Theorysonic Pyramid, Windows, Macintosh, TS-UGOS) * Redwall Adventures II: Mattimeo (2001: Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance) * Martin the Warrior: A Tale of Redwall (2002: Nintendo GameCube, Century Millennium, RKO LineVision, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Windows, Macintosh, TS-UGOS) * Redwall Adventures III: Martin the Warrior (2002: Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance) * Redwall: The Movie (2003: Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Century Millennium ,Xbox, Windows, Macintosh, TS-UGOS) * Redwall Adventures Advanced (2003: Game Boy Advance) * Redwall: Martin's Journey (2008: Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows, Macintosh, TS-UGOS) ''Warriors'' * Warriors (2004: Game Boy Advance) Factories During the 1980's, while most of it's toys were created by the company itself in a Taiwanese factory in or in two local El Kadsreian factories in Sankuro and South Comoeys City, some were made by Taiwanese sub-contractors Heng Xin Industrial and Huangmin Products Company, North Korean company February 16 Children's Educational Product Factory, and Argentine company Michel Diaz Toys. Currently, Latikuu has factories in El Kadsre (Sankuro/South Comoeys City/La Tito), the ( ), ( ), ( / ), ( ), , and in , and also has toys produced for them by Heng Xin Industrial of and Toy Design RAGE of . The Malaysia factory in Iskandar Puteri has been entrusted with the Legends of the Toa toyline for the Technic Heroes franchise, and the Argentine factory in Córdoba and the Taiwanese factory in Taipei are now entrusted with the Redwall toyline. The Singapore factory is entrusted with the production of Latikuu's Bubble Boy bubble blower toys and also produces various toys for Technic Heroes. See also Category:Latikuu Category:El Kadsre Category:1958 Category:Video game companies Category:Toy companies Category:Game development studios Category:Amusement Category:Video game companies in El Kadsre Category:Companies established in 1958 Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies Category:Companies founded in 1958 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Latikuu Edacra